


Humanity Lost

by phantomthief_fee



Series: The Assistant [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Rubberhose Bad End AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: After Roy Bell's sister goes missing, he goes to Joey Drew Studios to look for her. He's horrified by what he finds.





	Humanity Lost

Based on the [Rubberhose Bad End AU](http://yunisverse.tumblr.com/tagged/rubberhose-au-bad-end)

[This](http://queenofcats17.tumblr.com/post/166053274360/i-thought-id-draw-what-i-envision-cordelia) is also relevant. 

* * *

 

Cordelia was missing and Roy knew exactly where she had gone. That studio, that damn studio! He could barely control himself as he drove over to Joey Drew Studios. First that fucking studio had sent his sister to the hospital and now it had taken her away from him. He didn’t even care that he was going outside for the first time in years. What mattered was his sister’s wellbeing. He parked outside the studio and stormed up to the door, slamming it open.

“JOEY DREW YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” He yelled into the hallway. “WHERE’S MY SISTER?!” There was silence for a few minutes, then someone poked their head around the corner. Someone Roy knew all too well.

“Roy!” Cordelia’s whole demeanor brightened and she ran over. “I’m so glad you’re here! I was starting to really miss you!” Roy didn’t know what to say. The person that came towards him wasn’t the sister he was used to seeing. Instead, she was a living cartoon. Anger was beginning to overtake him again.

“What’s going on?” This time it was a real life version of Bendy the Dancing Demon who poked his head around the corner. “You alright?”

“Bendy! Come here!” Cordelia gestured for Bendy to come over. “I want you to meet my brother! This is Roy! Roy, this is Bendy! You remember him, right?”

“Yeah. I remember.” Roy said, his voice hollow. Bendy shuffled over, very aware of how angry the elder Bell sibling was.

“Oh! I should get everyone else, too!” Cordelia clapped her hands together. “I want you to properly meet everyone!” Roy didn’t stop her as she ran off, giggling. Then he looked down at the little demon.

“What did you do to her?” He said.

“I didn’t do anything.” Bendy folded his arms and avoided looking at Roy.

“No, you did _something_ to her.” Roy snapped. “Because she’s a living cartoon. She was human the last time I saw her. So what did you do and how do I fucking fix this?”

“....You can’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“You can’t fix this.” Bendy repeated. “Now that she’s black and white, there’s no going back. You should’ve got here sooner.” In an instant, Roy grabbed Bendy by his nonexistant lapels and hauled him into the air.

“Do not make this out to be my fault.” He snarled. “If she had never met any of you she would have been fine! This is your fault!”

“I didn’t even exist until a few months ago!” Bendy struggled in the tall man’s grap. “I didn’t do anything!”

“You kept her here, didn’t you?” Roy’s demeanor suddenly became cool and calm. “You didn’t just make her leave the second she got here. That would have saved her, wouldn’t it?”

“Roy! What are you doing?” Cordelia had appeared at the end of the hallway again, along with a large group of people. Roy looked at her, then dropped Bendy.

“Nothing.” He said.

“Oh, okay!” Cordelia immediately brightened. “Anyway, here’s the rest of the gang! This is Sammy, you remember him, right? And that’s Henry. This is Boris. This is Alice. And this is Norman.” Each person waved in turn, except for Sammy, who just folded his arms and grunted.

“I have met them, before, you know.” Roy said. “Back at the hospital.”

“The hospital?” Cordelia cocked her head to the side and frowned. “You’re so silly, Roy! I’ve never been to the hospital!”

“Ah, right, of course.” Roy forced himself to smile.

“Your brother’s an idiot.” The toon Roy identified as Sammy said.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Cordelia said, latching into Sammy’s arm. “He forgets things sometimes, but he’s really great! He went to college and everything!”

“What did he major in?” The one that looked like Henry asked.

“He’s an actor, what do you think he majored in?” Cordelia asked, giggling. Roy was extremely uncomfortable with this situation, but he couldn’t let anyone know it. He wanted to go off to the side and try to work through his feelings. His sister, however, was so excited to have him there that she refused to let go of his arm. She showed him the entire studio, chattering on excitedly. Sammy joined them.

“She’s got a brain like a sieve. She’ll forget half the important stuff.” The music director had said. Roy had to grit his teeth at this. Cordelia was **not** an idiot. She did **not** have a brain like a sieve. Eventually, Cordelia wandered off to go break up an argument between Bendy and Henry, giving Roy a chance to find a quiet spot. He went into the abandoned infirmary and started to cry quietly. This could not be real. This could not be happening. Alice found him after a few minutes. She settled on the little examination table, wringing her hands.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“No, I am not alright!” Roy slammed his fist into a wall. “I hate this fucking studio! Joey Drew took my sister from me! It wasn’t enough for him to send my sister to the hospital, now he had to take her away from me for good!” He stopped, leaning against the wall. “That isn’t my sister. My sister is clever, she has a self-deprecating sense of humor, she’s smart, she’s funny, she never lets me slip too far into depression, and she’s always there for me when I need her. She’s stronger than she will ever give herself credit for. And now that’s all just gone.” He hit the wall again. “This studio takes everything from everyone! It destroyed Cordelia’s life and it destroyed Susie completely!”

“What...What was she like?” Alice asked, beginning to fidget.

“She was...nice.” Roy hesitated, trying to calm himself down. “Far from perfect, but nice. She took care of Cordie. Always made sure she was alright. Then Drew fired her and she started going off the rails. She would always come over and talk about how she needed to be the perfect Alice Angel.” He glanced at Alice. “I guess it worked in the end.”

“Yeah, I guess it did.” Alice nodded slightly. “I...I really am sorry about all this. We all wanted to save them. Even Bendy. They were our way out of here. And now we’re trapped here. All of us. You should probably leave, before it’s too late for you.”

“No one will miss me.” Roy said.

“Won’t your parents come looking for you?”

“Our parents are dead.” Roy said flatly. “They died a few years back. It’s just been me and her. I’m not abandoning her now. Especially not now that she’s basically a shell.”

“Well, at least she still loves you.” Alice said weakly. “That’s good.”

Roy sighed, getting to his feet. “At least once I become like that I won’t remember anything either. It’ll be like getting lobotomized.”

“....You have a very dark sense of humor.” Alice got up as well.

“My whole life is in shambles.” Roy said. “I have nothing to live for. Gallows humor is all I’ve got.” And so he waited over the next few days, letting the ink slowly consume him. Alice had explained the situation right after Roy’s little meltdown. So he’d just accepted his fate. At least if he was going to become a caricature, he could do it with his sister. Someone had to keep her safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by how horrifying and emotionally compromising Yunisverse's Rubberhose Bad End is. I wanted to explore Roy's character a little bit more than I already have too.


End file.
